


Baby-Arm, Baby-Maker, or maybe a Beaver-Basher?

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: 174 words for Penis other than Penis [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Talk, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, PWP, not that porny tbh, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in the 174 words for penis other than penis series (im starting to regret making that title so long).<br/>My first Seblaine piece (both in the series and the first i have ever written), so i was a bit nervous when i started out, but enjoyed it enough there will probably be more to come!</p><p>Summary: sometimes sebastian just can't help himself, and words slip out</p><p>(i really struggled for a summary for this. bas tries talking dirty, things happen, and blaine swears he isn't into vaginas just doesnt really have a ring to it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Arm, Baby-Maker, or maybe a Beaver-Basher?

**Author's Note:**

> As far as cannon goes, there isn't really any. I picture it as though kurt and blaine never met, meaning when bas appears there is nothing stopping seblaine.

"Hey Bas," Blaine greets as he walks into Sebastian's room, chucking his school bag on the floor and heading straight into Bas's en-suit to grab a drink. They have been dating for just over four months now; Mr and Mrs Smythe don't bat an eyelid when Blaine casually lets himself into their house, saying a quick hello before shooting upstairs to the sanctuary of Bas's room. He may like Bas's parents, but it's a bit awkward: "Hey, I'm fucking your son and off to do it now as well!". Yes, a simple hello is more than enough for Blaine.

"Hey Killer," Bas replies as Blaine exits the en-suit. The sight that greats him causes Blaine to spit out his mouthful of water. 

"Umm... Bas... Umm." He stutters, carefully placing the glass on the bed side table, out of harms way. Sebastian doesn't respond, shooting Blaine his trademark smirk while giving Blaine time to compose himself. "Bas... Why are you naked?" Because his boyfriend is laid out on his side, his right arm propping his head up to allow him to watch Blaine's every move. In all honesty, Blaine thinks his boyfriend looks like a Greek god waiting to be entertained.

"Do I need a reason? Other than the fact my boyfriend is in my bedroom and I really like it when we are naked together?" Blaine can't fault that logic. "Come join me?"

"Your parents are still downstairs?"

"Not for long they w-" But before he can finish they are interrupted by the impeccable timing of Mr Smythe, shouting from his location at the bottom of the stairs.

"Behave boys, we off out! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Without waiting for a response, Blaine hears the front door click shut. 

"There wouldn't be a house left if we did everything he would!" Bas sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes for emphasis. 

"What now then?" Blaine asks seductively, sashaying over to the bed before climbing up onto the bed, straddling Bas.

"I think," Bas starts, bringing his hands up to undone the buttons on Blaine's shirt, "That we need to get you looking like me. I want to see your little baby-arm." 

Blaine bursts out laughing, losing all pretence of even attempting to be sexy, instead falling back on to double bed and laughing until his stomach hurts. 

"Why is that so funny?" Bas asks between laughs. _As if he doesn't know_ , Blaine thinks. 

"Baby-arm?!" He asks with his eyebrows raised, the name ludicrous. "It looks nothing like a baby arm! That's it," he starts buttoning up his half open shirt, "no sex for you tonight." But he says it with a smile, between laughs, not taking long for Bas to completely rid him of said shirt. 

"Ok, how about baby maker?" The look Blaine gives is enough to turn a normal man to stone, but of course Sebastian is no normal man, instead lunging for Blaine's flies, which he surrenders without war. "Let me fuck you into the bed and see if I can make a baby?"

Which of course causes them both to burst out laughing once again. 

"Nope, no babies of mine. I'm not going anywhere near a vagina to enable that possibility. They are just eeww and urrh and yuck," Blaine's face expresses each sound as though it was a complete emotion in itself. "And they are like," he mimes a crocodile jaw, causing bas to send concerning looks in his direction. "And then like," Blaine pulls a face similar to that of a baby first discovering the bitter taste of a lemon, shaking his head as he does so.

"You are so ridiculous at times!" Blaine stops shaking his head, his tongue still stuck out in disgust, to evaluate Bas's words.

"But you love me for that!" He says divisively, diving forwards and landing on top Bas with an omph. 

"I certainly do. But one criticism." Blaine looks down at the body below him, slightly worried. "Why the fuck are you not naked yet!"

"Well," Blaine responds, straightening up on his knees to straddle Bas once again. "They are so tight I need some help. But apparently I'm not getting any today. And that means," he learns forwards to whisper into Bas's ear, "Neither will you." His makes one long lick from Bas's jaw all the way round to his eyebrows, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him, before kneeling back upwards and starting to make a move to get of the bed. Before he gets far however, Bas has hooked his thumbs through Blaine's belt loops and is pulling Blaine back to sit squarely on his crotch. 

"I am certainly willing to help," Bas sits up and lunges for Blaine's mouth, taking Blaine's lips in his own so forcefully he is surprised they didn't lose a couple of teeth between them. 

The two of them make light work of getting Blaine into the same state as Sebastian is, before they are both laying back on the bed, this time Bas being on top of Blaine. 

"Let's get this baby maker in a state to make babies," Sebastian states before smoothly sliding down Blaine's body, taking Blaine's 'baby maker' into his mouth, genitally sucking at the tip.

"Please no more images of vaginas, I want to have _GAY_ sex with _GAY_ cocks, in my  _GAY_ boyfriends house!" He says with a mock sigh of irritation.

"Alright Killer, I understand. No more mention of your beaver basher being anywhere near a girls beaver." He laughs, pulling of Blaine's dick for just enough time to respond, before once again returning. Blaine groans, initially at the absurdity of his boyfriend, before transitioning into a moan of pleasure. 

"You. Are. Impossible," he stutters out between gasps. Bas doesn't respond, instead seemingly making it his mission to get Blaine to cum as fast as humanly possible. "Baaassss," he moans. "Please. I'm going to explode"

And he does, Bas swallowing every last drop like an expert. Blaine supposes the amount of practice he gets should class him as an expert. As soon as Blaine is coming down from his orgasm, Bas appears in his line of vision with a cheeky grin, a little drop of white liquid balancing on his chin.

"My turn!" He shouts in triumphant like an energetic child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much for reading my not very porny PWP!  
> I wasn't sure how smutty this was going to be when i started, and turned out not as much as i planned. however i do promise for some complete PWP/smut at some point in this series!  
> if anyone has a better suggestion for a summary, please let me know! you will probably be able to come up with better than me!  
> And as always i am willing to take prompts! And i want to thank anyone who takes the time to leave kudos and/or comments! This isnt my best piece, but it was fun to write


End file.
